This is a Naruto,Bleach Hs,Horror,yaoi mixture
by Naruto Nine Tail
Summary: On a school trip they are attacked and naruto, kiba and ulquiorra wake up naked in the woods, but what or who was it and is soon to hunt these 3? Includes rude s-x scenes which are yaoi only. Character Pairings, Grimjow - naru, Ichigo (alpha) - naru, Gaaraa - Kiba, Sasuke - ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1 - Highschool Trouble

**This is a combination of bleach and Naruto characters. Warning this shall have rude moments in the up coming chapters so if your young please don't read this but read some disney stuff XD, also there's gonna be werewolves and vampires in it.  
Here's my description of when it gets good ~Slaughtered/severed bodies lay around him like trash. Blood splattered into the ground which reflected off the full moon as Naru's eyes widened insanely large. "t-they're all..dead"~ :3 but ya dunno if some survived so keep on reading!**

* * *

The school bell intruded into the concentrating students minds and the dauntingly silent classroom as it signaled for lunch. Naru looked up at the clock as it hit a minute past mid-day, heaving a sigh and lazily letting his pen slip from his slender fingers as it clattered onto his book and rolled on his desk from the book. His class rushed out like a large gossiping mob of hungry, talkative teenagers as they split out into the large crammed crowds in the hallways. Naru got up letting his seat slide out from behind him as he took a step to the side noticing his teacher giving him a strict stare him from the corner of his eye as he was about to leave the chair out of place. Why are teachers such perfectionists in a place they hate just as much as we do?, he thought too himself as he pushed the chair back in, dodging and side stepping out of other students desks.

Naru pushed through the doors immediately being shoved back by two over dressed girls fighting about something pointless like all girls in this god damn school do. He smirked at the makeup piled on they're faces and the bright pink hair bobbles they wore, tying they're hair high above they're heads in a bun, both of the girls hair colors in ridiculous shades of non natural crap. He rudely shoved through them both as they both gave silent cold -wish you were dead- glares to Naru who just gave an awkward silence to they're bitching war. He looked back at them as they suddenly both shouted vulgar things at him then back at each other as he walked away as if nothing happened, his hands lazily buried in his worn trouser pockets giving him a laid back look.

Suddenly he saw two familiar faces in the corner of his eye as Kiba and Sakura waved to him and shouted his name in sinc as they both stared at each other and let out a large laugh at the thing they just did/said.

"Hey knuckle head get your ass over here your gonna miss all the fun!" shouted Kiba as he turned around to stare back at the small crowd of idiots that he called friends.

"Ok i'm coming already, this crowds ridiculous today" Naru laughed as he pushed through some more short tempered people as they gave him quick glances as if saying fuck off to themselves at him silently.

"Naru the crowds are always ridiculous for you" laughed Sakura as she watched him walk beside her giving her the perfect opportunity to push him around like she always did. She slipped behind the unsuspecting blonde who was distracted by the group playing music as she gave him a tough shove into Shikamaru who groaned from being dragged out of another one of his blank daydreams of clouds and future life. Naru fell straight on target and his ass met Shikamaru's head as they both fell, Sakura burst out laughing whilst slamming her arm outward in mid-air to point at Naru and Shikamaru in pure amusement as they both lay there blinking, they're minds still trying to register what just happened.

"H-hey that wasn't funny Sakura" wined Naru as he got up feeling a sharp pain in his ass.

"I gotta sit on that!" he protested as Sakura laughed louder and Kiba started to laugh along with her. He remembered what hit the poor daydreamer in the head and looked down at the non bothered Shikamaru that just sat up and scooted up against the wall without a care in the world as he plugged his headphones into his ears and rubbed his head in pain.

"Man i wish i could be that care-free about things" chuckled Naru as he heard the two sniggering idiots behind him calm into a conversation subject which caught his attention.

"So have you heard?"

"Oh you mean about the activities week that the schools introducing?..or not" questioned Sakura.

"YEAH! our class got picked to go on that trip too the sand region, i can finally see how Gaaraa and the others are."

Kiba smirked and said "wow?..your still worrying about them lot, why don't you just move there, it would be a lot quieter here ha ha"

Sakura laughed at Kiba's comment and turned to look at the pissed off looking Naru in front of her. His eyes squinted into a glare as he clenched his teeth and fists. Sakura and Kiba looked behind them knowing who it was and realized they were right who it was proudly walking through the crowd, girls turning around and blushing slightly at the tall handsome figure who was so close to them and they're dreams of an imaginary fairytale.

"Grimjow.." thought Kiba.

"..Here comes the gay crap.." muttered Sakura as she backed away from him.

Naru backed off, his angry scowl glued too his face like a piratical joke. The older teenager intimidatingly towered over Naru with a satisfied grin on his face at the sight of his glaring expression and those innocent blue eyes.

"awww why so angry blondy?"

"Maybe it's the sight of your face dickhead" growled Naru as he took another cautious step back and looking at Sakura and Kiba for help, knowing what grimjows intentions were.

"Dude back down, he's not interested" warned Kiba.

"Oh? so u want me to target you now?"

Grimjow's words caused a shiver to run down Kiba's spine and to back down and stand beside Sakura, Kiba knew Sakura was being the clever one in this situation by just staying out of it and keeping quiet, she knew Naru could fix it himself if he tried.

Grimjow walked Naru up against the wall as he pressed his body and crotch against his, Naru's face pale and disgusted by his actions.

"I'm not gay you stalker so back off!"

He laughed at Naru's choice of words and gently tilted his chin up, everyone in the school were so use too Grimjow harassing him all the time that no one really cared anymore and just carried on with they're lives and thought of it as a casual every day thing (apart from the fan girls).

"Ok get off him now!" shouted Sakura as she surprisingly punched Grimjow direct on target in the face, causing him to stumble back and clasp his hand on his jaw hissing at the sudden sharp pain.

"Damn bitch you've got one hell of a punch" winced Grimjow as he felt most the pain fully set into his jaw to threaten a bruise to ruin his complexion.

"Heh..so she was building up her anger..seems legit" smirked Kiba at her choice of action and the sight of Sakura pwning Grimjow and pulling her best friend back to the safety of the group.

Grimjow glared at them and stormed off in a mood, pushing people out of the way as everyone stayed quiet from what just happened. The sound of conversations, laughter and mainly yelling filled the hallway yet again as he slammed the door to the back playground.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, next chapter shall have more action in than this one but i just wanted you too give you a knowledge of the characters that are going too be in this, but two other characters shall pop up into this. One of them is a Naruto character and the other is bleach, both main important characters in this story and Naru's soon to be gay love life~**

**chapter 2 will be published in a week's time hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The ending and the beginning

**Sorry for the wait of this next chapter. Chapter 1 was an introduction to all of the characters ( Some of the other characters werent introduced simply because they are not human and do not go hs XD but U****lquiorra was a last minute decision to add as one of the 3 helpless ukes x )** This Chapter is basically a starter to the whole story itself but the next chapter is going to definitely fully start the story and make you want to read more!  


The group of teenagers yawned lazily as they stood impatiently listening to they're teachers call out the register whilst the coach drivers loaded the suit cases.

"Soooo bored" Pouted Naru who was startled by Sakura hitting him around the back of the head.

"Shut up! Im trying to listen out of my name ya stupid dobe" Hissed Sakura as Kiba looked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Huh?" Asked Kiba as he looked at them both wondering why they were fighting yet again.

"Nothing!" Barked Naruto and Sakura at the same time causing Kiba to jump back and put his hands up.

Grimjow looked at his quiet friend Ulquiorra who was standing there shyly like he always did, a blush tinting his cheeks for no reason and his eyes big and puppy like. Grimjow smirked as he noticed Naru having a debate with Shikamaru out loud catching one of the teachers attention and his smirk turned into a harsh grin as the teacher threw something at them both and told them to shut it.

"He'll be mine soon.." Growled Grimjow at the sight of Naru, his tone of voice causing Ulquiorra to look up at him innocently confused by what he just said, his emerald green eyes lit up with curiosity but soon died down as Grimjow looked at him confused like as if he said nothing.

The coach trip was long and dull, everyone was surprisingly calm and talking quietly to they're group of friends and Sakura was having a surprisingly non conflict conversation with Kiba and Naru who were laughing at her comments on the subject. Shikamaru was looking out the window at the peach floss clouds that were being tainted by the setting sun, his mind blank with thought like as if he was an old man trapped inside a youngsters body.

Something blurred past the coach causing some students to jolt out of they're seats, the shock and sighting spread around like a bush fire as everyone was now wide awake and aware...aware that something was out there and was fast.

Grimjow was the only one not scared, his grin was set and glued to his features causing Ulquiorra to look up at him feeling slightly uneasy and more scared. Suddenly the sound of glass smashing and metal scraping, screaming, screeching of tarmac against metal as the coach landed on its side and skidded..then utter silence, only the sound of tiny sobs and whimpers could be heard but the rest was just utter silence, not even the forest made a sound.

Naru looked around groaning in pain as he looked to see Sakura not in her seat but to see it smashed, wincing in pain he clipped the seat belt off in a panic and crawled out through the crushed seats and "unconscious" bodies, glass crunching under his body wait as he finally reached the coach door kicking it open with hardly any force needed.

As he clumsily fell out and got up brushing himself off he froze. His eyes widened so much to the scene before him that he felt as if his eye balls where going to bulge out from they're sockets.

Students layed on the bloodied tarmac dead from non seat belts causing them to smash out the windows or fall down the ile and slam into other students. Some bodies layed smashed apart, others covered in blood and some perfectly fine accept the bone sticking out from they're neck. Then...there she was...laying there. Naru's breathing grew harsher as he noticed his pink haired friend laying there, Kiba already beside her looking down at her body gloomily, closing her lids delicately as he looked up at Naru as if all hope is lost. Naru felt tears drip down his cheeks as he ran to them both, blood dripping down his leg from a smashed up knee, the sour pain was ignored by tears that stung the cut on his cheek and the will to get to his friend as quickly as possible in hope that she was ok.

"N-no you can't be.." His words were stopped by jagged breathing as he sniffled out loud turning to look at Kiba who only shook his head slowly to confirm his horrors. Suddenly a small whimper for help split through the saddened silence as they spotted a familiar face. Ulquiorra sat up with Shikamaru's head on his lap.

"H-help he's not moving, please i don't know what to do..h-he was moving a moment ago" Sobbed Ulquiorra as he looked up at them both helplessly.

Kiba seemed to be the only calm one out of the lot but then again after his companion Akamaru passed away he seemed to lock all real sad emotions away because he wanted to be strong in memory of his beloved friend though Naruto's tears carried on at the sight of his other dear friend dead. ...now his parents...now 2 of his friends...

The next hour or so the boys spent looking for any survivors and trying to gain help, a few where still alive but soon passed away after a short amount of time and there where no phone signals in the middle of a pine forest. But whilst them 3 where looking around shakily the same thing was being repeated in they're minds.

Wheres Grimjow?

**So where is he..? Find out in the next Chapter that will most probably be posted sooner than expected :3, well hope you enjoyed it so far and I'm just going to put the pairings here..**

First names seme second names ukes :3

**Grimjow - naru**  
**Ichigo (alpha) - scene with naru **  
**Gaaraa - Kiba**  
**Sasuke - ulquiorra**


	3. Chapter 3 - Surrounded

**Hey here's Chapter 3, i hope you enjoy this one because the next chapter is where the fun truly begins, probably will be posting that chapter after christmas time but oh well, don't forget to add this too ya favorites and please leave a review :D In the next chapter the 3 are going to wake up with a bit of lack in clothing ;3 and those three werewolves are wanting 3 mates and they don't care what the poor 3 say they are getting them no matter what!**

"Hey e-erm...Naruto..Kiba..how did we even survive?.." Stuttered Ulquiorra as he looked at them both shakily.

"..I don't know... when you come to think of it that is pretty weird.." Thought Kiba as he turned to look at the still sad Naruto causing him to heave a sigh and wrap a friendly arm around his side.

"D-don't worry Naru...she's in a better place now" Smiled Ulquiorra as he looked at the dobe then Kiba with a worried look.

Then suddenly Naruto made the first actual movement in an hour as he jolted up and slamming his arm out to point at a thin line of smoke coming from the woods causing the other two boys to jump at his reaction and follow his direction in pointing and feel they're hearts do a flip from joy.

"We aren't alone"Said Naru who seemed to be the only one who'd heart hadn't done a flip but seemed to be still aching at the repeating memory of his friends death.

"Well come on! what are we waiting for" Ushered Kiba as he grinned like an idiot at the other two who only smiled in return and followed the brunet.

Kiba went ahead almost like an excited puppy as Naru and Ulquiorra suddenly found themselves having to keep a fast pace to keep up. They're pace quickened when they realized it was starting to get dark as the sun had finished setting leave the sky a navy blue as a full moon rose.

Kiba suddenly froze in his tracks causing the other two to walk straight into each other mumbling in confusion at the now shaking Kiba. Naru looked behind him to see Ulquiorra hiding behind him and shaking and clinging to his arm causing him to look around even more confused.

"Hey guys?...what are you doing...wait don't tell me your scared of the dark" Laughed Naruto but was soon cut off by the shaking Kiba pointing out the the dark figure a few meters in front of them. Naru's eyes widened at the mystery creature before them, trying to figure out in his head how on earth he missed that.

Suddenly a twig snapped to they're right causing two to look to the right but Kiba's eyes were fixed on this thing in front of him, like as if the moment he looked away it was going to pounce. Ulquiorra and Naruto screamed at the sight of a large white wolf with grayish-blue fur that almost looked moonlit, its eyes a piercing sea blue. At the sound of them both screaming Kiba turned to look to his right to see the creature but quickly looked back to the one ahead but this time more frantically, feeling as if his heart was going to pump its way out of his chest. Then as if by magic the wolf was now closer..too close for comforts to put it at that but close enough for him to get a better look at it. The wolf was a deep mahogany with black fur markings around its pale turquoise eyes.

Ulquiorra whimpered at the sight of another wolf to they're left that was a dark chocolate brown. The sight of another wolf caused him to huddle in closer between Kiba and Naru who where just as scared as he was. All three boys had they're eyes fixed on all three wolves that surrounded them, they tried to look away but something glued them to the spot and they're eyes a fixed gaze locked with the wolf they were staring at as the moon rose.

As Naruto stared at the wolf before him he swore he had seen those sea blue eyes before and has Ulquiorra stared at the wolf in front of him he thought the same about the wolf to the right as well. How did they know a wolf?

Suddenly all three wolves moved in closer causing all three boys to whimper with fear all at the same time as the wolves suddenly jumped them causing them to flail and shout/scream. The wolfs smacked the boys together knocking Ulquiorra and Kiba out and leaving Naru half conscious and shaking so much it ached. He looked up with half lidded eyes as he saw the wolves figure grow tall and muscular. Blue hair and eyes were the last he saw before a large paw from another wolf slammed into his head fully knocking him out. All three boys laying there vulnerable and weak as the full moon lit up the almost completely pitch black woods.

**The next chapter is going to be a lot more rude and more action/panic so hope ya look forward to it!  
****Don't forget! please review and favorite :3**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nude in the woods Pt 1

**Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy this one. Will be putting the 3 couples in separate parts now so once the Naruto and Grimm pairing is done i will write about the next one etc and then write about all 3 when they wake up in the pack's camp. Please comment which pair you would like me to write about next in the review :3**

Summer sky blue eyes slammed open, pupils shrunk and whites of the eye mainly showing from shock and terror. Naruto looked around trying to figure out what just happened...or what did happen, he looked up to see the moon fully risen and figured he must of been out for only a couple of hours. Naruto sighed with relief as he looked around hoping to see his other two companions..which were no where to be found. His breathing quickened as his heart pounded faster and in a panic he scrambled to his feet clumsily and stood up trembling looking around frantically.

" H-hey...guys...where are you..this isn't funny any more! we could still be in danger..please just come out from where ever your hiding? " Whimpered Naru as he felt the cold bite at his bare skin. Bare skin? Naruto looked down to see himself in all his glory causing him to jump and shout out in a panic and started to look around at the ground for his clothing in even more of a panic, pushing up the leaves from the earthly ground in hope but they were no where to be found, just like his friends.

After an hour or so of waiting for his friends to appear he finally couldn't stand it any more, the cold air was causing him to tremble vigorously where he sat, his teeth chattering to an extent where he couldn't even hear is own racing heart beat and his ribs also ached horridly from the amount of shivering that was being forced onto his bare tensed body.

Grimjow looked up at the clear night sky, letting the cold night air nip at his bare toned skin causing him to grunt as a shiver was sent down his spine. He looked down from the sky at the thing bothering him the most. His hardened length was straining to its limit in desperation to gain its masters attention who would fulfill its needs..and his soon to be ukes too.

Grimjow ran his fingers threw his thick blue locks as he sighed looking back up at the sky and then ahead of him from where a faint wanting scent drifted towards him.

"mmhmm...soon you'll be all mine...soon you'll be begging for me instead of pushing me away..." Grinned Grimjow as he heard one of his companions howl at the moon, all three of these humans where delicious and all three of these wolves were meant to be keeping an eye on them from the shadows but Grimjow was too impatient as Naruto was the ripest out of the bunch and his very own scent screamed take me where as his outer personal rejected anything that came to close which made Grimjow even more determined to have the sweet smelling blonde.

He breathed in long and slow through his nose, taking in the fresh smell of pine and earth and then..got it!..that sweet honey vanilla essence that made his heart flip and pre-cum roll on the tip causing a low growl vibrating deep within his chest as he breathed out again with a large grin glued to his face, his sharpened canines now showing.

Naruto looked around quickly whilst standing on his quivering slender legs. The sound of the forest around him, crickets, owls, tree's branches whispering in the wind made him jump occasionally causing him to freak out even more.

Then suddenly everything stopped.

The wind, crickets and the rest of the forest and wildlife, all of it had just stopped. The sudden silence made Naruto even more cautious as he felt and heard his heart pounding in his chest, his skin going white from the cold and from fear and his eyes a perfect summer sea blue which stood out against his pale skin, all of this making him look like a perfect porcelain doll. Grimjow's porcelain doll.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay in tune for the next where Grimjow finally gets his sexy paws on poor Naru..**


End file.
